Existing antennas in radios or cellular phones having a wide range of requirements in terms of gain and bandwidth usually come in the form of an integrated stand alone structure inside the equipment or as standard patch antennas on a printed circuit board of the radio. Integration into a standard antenna such as a helical, monopole or patch antenna is not always possible or feasible, particularly for lower frequencies. Standard patch antennas are not big enough to perform properly to meet all the requirements in terms of bandwidth and gain. Further exacerbating the issues facing standard antennas are the trend for making radios smaller. The existing minimal volume antennas are usually components with high Q feeders or resonators that are deficient in terms of gain and bandwidth for current radio requirements. Some of the issues result from random ground excitation.